


An Adventure in Pets

by nataliefn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliefn/pseuds/nataliefn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roose gives Ramsay some special gifts in the form of pets.  Reek is not happy about sharing the attention.  (on hold until 7/20/15 obo, need some time to finish another fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So It Starts

                Reek kneeled by Ramsay’s chair quietly.  His eyes were on his master.  The little pet flinched as Ramsay reached down and rested a hand in his hair without looking at him.

                “Lord Bolton will be here soon,” Locke announces.  “He comes baring gifts.”  He sneered at the pet by Ramsay’s feet.

                Reek saw the man looking at him from the corner of his eye and whimpered, cowering down.  He desperately wanted to crawl up onto his master’s lap and hide from this man.

                “I know for a fact you will like them.”

                “Reek would you relax, you fool, the only one you have to worry about hurting you is me.”  Ramsay reached down with his other hand grabbing ahold of Reek’s collar and pulling him up onto his lap.  The pet scrambled to get up before he choked.  Once he was all of the way up, he curled up resting his head against Ramsay’s shoulder.  When Ramsay offered him table scraps the pet licked his hand, in thanks as he was in conversation and a verbal acknowledgment would be seen as rude and therefore punishable, before carefully eating the scrap from his masters hand.  “What kind of gifts?”

                “I believe your father would be upset if I told you.”

                Ramsay glared at him.  “Of course he would.”  His hand tangled in the mess of hair causing his pet to whimper.  “If you’d excuse me,” Ramsay says sweetly, standing up, carrying his pet.  “I’m going to turn in for the evening.  Help yourself to anything or anyone.”

                Reek shuddered at the tone of voice.  He stayed curled up as Ramsay walked to his room.

                “Little Reek, tomorrow you are to be on your best behavior.  I don’t want a single slip up or you will be punished severely for it.”  As they passed people in the halls, they either bowed their heads, shaking in fear or smirked at the master and pet.

                “Yes Master,” Reek replies quietly, nuzzling his chin with his head.

                Ramsay entered his room and set Reek down at the foot of the bed and looked him over a smirk on his lips. “It always amazes me how small you’ve gotten.” Ramsay tells his pet though he wasn’t expecting a reply.  “Just a tiny little kraken now. Since you were somewhat good today, I will allow you to sleep in here tonight.”

                “Thank you Master,” Reek grovels, showing his affection by rubbing his head against Ramsay.  Reek watched as Ramsay changed, admiring the man’s body.

                Ramsay smiled fondly at his pet.  “You are a good boy Reek.”  He got under the covers blowing out the candle before long he was asleep and Reek too could finally sleep curled up by his master’s feet.

                As Reek awoke the next morning his master was already up and dressed.  Whimpers frantically escaped his throat, “I’m sorry Master.”

                Ramsay paid no attention to him as he put on his boots.  “Come Reek,” he orders the pet heading towards the door.

                Reek shot up walking quietly behind him, back a few steps.  His chin rested on his chest from how far he had it ducked.

                Ramsay came to a stop by the gates.  Reek stood behind him making sure to keep his eyes on the ground.

                Roose rode up on a big black stallion along with his men.  When he dismounted and a stableboy tried to take the stallion, the horse reared up knocking the boy onto his back.

                “Useless,” Ramsay mutters.  He picked the boy up by his shirt collar.  “Unless you want to be tonight’s entertainment, I suggest you get that horse in the stables.”

                The boy nodded, eyes wide in fear.

                Ramsay pushed him back towards the stallion.  “Stupid.”  He turned back to Roose.  “Hello Father.”

                Roose looked him up and down, letting out a disapproving sigh.  “Ramsay.”

                “Where’s Mother?”

                “Lady Frey stayed behind, she’s with child and I don’t want you killing it.”

                “Kill my own sibling, I would never,” Ramsay sounded offended but a smile played on his lips.

                Roose gave him an annoyed look and turned to Locke.  “I trust you did as I told you and set everything up that I asked you too.”

                “Of course my lord.”

                “Good,” Roose walked past Ramsay, into the keep.

                Ramsay glared at him as he left.  He turned to Rekk placing his hand in his hair.  “Go to the kneels, do what Ben asks of you.”

                “Yes Master,” Reek whispers scurrying off to obey.

                Ramsay watched him go before following after his father and Locke.

                “When are you going to give him his presents, I want to see his face,” Locke asks excitedly.

                “When he earns them, you didn’t tell him did you?”  Roose turned a little.  “Keep up bastard.”

                “Yes father.”  Ramsay stayed behind them.

                “Where’s your creature?”

                “He has chores.”

                “That retched thing is capable of performing tasks?”  Locke looked dumbfounded.

                “All different types of lovely tasks.”

                Locke and Ramsay shared a laugh as Roose glared at them.

                “Both of you take a seat,” Roose instructs sitting behind his desk.  Everywhere was covered in dust from the office’s lack of use.  “Ramsay rumors of your hunts have reached me and that’s simply unacceptable.”

                “Rumors?  There’s no rumor to it.”

                Ramsay looked so smug that Roose had half a mind to whip him bloody.  “Bastard!  I have told you countless times that you are to keep such things under wrap.  One look at you and everyone will know especially with that creature next to you.  I have half a mind to take him from you.  As it is, I have a task or you and not allowing that _pet_ with you would cause a difficult break.  One more rumor reaches me though and Theon Greyjoy will be executed as he should have been a long time ago.”

                “Don’t say that name!”  Ramsay shot up, hands gripping the desk hard enough to put slivers in his fingers.

                “Sit down,” Roose looked up at him calmly.

                Ramsay’s jaw set as he stiffly sat back down.

                “If you somehow manage not to not disappoint me again before supper, I might reconsider taking away your gifts.  Get out of my sight!”

                Ramsay left, cursing under his breath, and raging.  How dare he?!?  He turned into the kennels where Reek was cleaning on his hands and knees.  “Reek!”

                Reek shot up and quickly crawled to Ramsay’s feet.

                At first he was angry that the pet hadn’t heard him but a confused look crossed his face as he saw wraps on Reek’s head over his ears.  “Ben!”  The pet shook violently in front of him.

                The kennel master came running in fearing Ramsay’s wrath.  “What is it?”

                “What the fuck  is on Reek’s head?”

                “He was listening to my conversations so I shoved old hay into his ears and covered it in wraps.”

                “Were you being naughty Reek?”

                It was obvious that the pet couldn’t hear him as he looked startled but he wanted to obey.  He ended up whining and rolling over onto his back.  “Please I want to obey.”

                “Shh,” Ramsay knelt down petting the pet’s chest.  “You had better not have permanently damaged his ears.  I don’t have any use for a deaf pet.”

                “Milord he was being disrespectful.”

                “You are being disrespectful.”  Ramsay got all of the wraps off and started digging the hay out of his ears, trying to be gentle enough so he didn’t push the hay further in.  “My darling pet, what has he done to you,” his voice was filled with mock sympathy.  “Can you hear me now?”

                “Yes master?”

                “Good, Ben will you be doing without my Reek’s help for a while.  You should be happy he can still hear or I would have flayed your ears.”  Ramsay picked Reek up cradling him in his arms.

…

                Supper was strained as Roose sat at the end of the table.  Ramsay sat on his right with Reek right as his feet, sitting with his head resting on Ramsay’s thigh.

                “After supper I want you and the creature to accompany me to the stables.”

                Ramsay’s face contorted.  “Why to the stables?”

                “You shouldn’t ask questions of an order, it’s disrespectful.”

                “Of course father.”  Ramsay tore off a piece of chicken and held it up to his pet’s lips.  The pet gave his thanks by licking his hand before taking the offering carefully.

                “If you must bring him, see to it that he has a bath.  It’s putting me off my meal.”

                “You’re missing the point, his name is Reek for a reason.”

                “I don’t care what his name is, if it’s going to smell like your dogs, have it with your dogs.”

                “The bitches don’t smell.”

                Roose didn’t justify it with a reply just set him with a glare.

                Ramsay glared at his plate and proceeded to kick Reek.

                Reek yelped and slunk back before regaining himself and crawling back.  He whined as he peered up at his master.

                “Why must you take your anger out on him, hmm?  It’s not his fault you don’t let him bathe.”

                They spent the rest of supper in silence.  Reek did not receive any more foot that meal.

                Ramsay followed Roose and Reek followed Ramsay down to the stables where Locke waited for them.  He looked very impatient.

                “We had to muzzle the wolf, he tried to bite on of the stable boys.  Funny as hell to watch but they all refused to go near him until he was muzzled.  They’re all fucking pussies if you ask me.”

                Ramsay was officially confused.  “What are you talking about?”  He also seemed impatient.

                “Come,” Roose orders, walking into the stables.  The man swung a stall door open revealing a bound man.  Hair hung shaggily from his head.  A black heavy cloak around his shoulders was the only clothing on the poor man.  He was covered in body hair though.   A thick chain was wrapped around his neck that held him back and didn’t allow him to stand up.  He picked up his head and snarled at them, sprouting curse words.

                Reek peeked up and squealed when he saw the man, he reeled back.

                “Pet are you being disobedient?”  Ramsay didn’t even bother looking at him.

                “Yes Master.”  He tucked his head to his chin, whining.

                “Then by all means get back here.”  Ramsay waited until his pet had crawled on his belly back to his side before turning to his father.  As he did, Ramsay lifted his foot and planted it on Reek’s hand.  The pet yelped and whined but made no move to pull his hand free instead he moved closer and licked his master’s boot.  “What am I to do with this?”

                “Train it.  This here is Jon Snow, Ned Stark’s bastard.

                Ramsay looked bored, “Why?”

                “Because I ordered it, a bastard for a bastard.  You will train him as well as his half-brother,” Roose walked forward and opened another stall.

                “Robb Stark?”  Ramsay asks, walking forward and off of Reek’s hand.  He grinded his foot on it, before stepping off.  He peered into the stall.  “A wolf,” he looked to Locke.  “Perhaps that’s what I’ll call him.”

                “Too noble if you ask me,” the man responds glaring at the young wolf.

                The man was not what Ramsay was expecting, he looked depressed and done.  He had bags under his eyes and bandages covering his body.  When the stall had opened, he didn’t even raise his head to look at them yet a muzzle was wrapped around his head.

                “I think you muzzled the wrong one,” Ramsay says rather amusedly.

                Locke shook his head.  “He’s docile until you try to go near him then he snaps.  At least you see the other one coming.”

                “I want you to train them.”

                “For what purpose?”  Ramsay saw Reek cowering down by him.  He bent over and picked him up.

                “For the last time, because I told you too, I thought you might enjoy the challenge.”

                “Fine.”  He carried Reek over to Robb and dropped him in front of him.

                Robb responded quickly lunging at Reek, the small pet was able to scurry away quick though.  Robb stared at the two of them for a long time before growling.  “Theon!”

                Reek covered his ears.  “Reek, Reek my name is Reek, it rhymes with weak.  Reek…”

                Ramsay approached Robb then moving quickly to put his foot on the man’s shoulder and pushed him to the ground.  “Don’t say that name!”  He ground his foot firmly before turning to his father.  “Why does he act so broken?  I haven’t even started.”

                “Probably something to do with killing his wife, child, mother, wolf, and men in front of him, he seemed rather traumatized by it.”  Roose looked down at Robb, amused.

                “What about the other, does he have any fight to him?”

                “Enough for an army,” Locke replies.

                “Good,” Ramsay left the stall and closed the door.  “When’s the last they ate?”

                “Must have been three days ago.”

                “Locke take the wolf to the dungeon, leave the half-wolf here.”

                Reek stared at the stable door for a long second, whining softly.  “Reek come now!”  The pet snapped out of it and started limping after him as he crawled.

                “Ramsay,” Roose says, his voice not any specific mood.

                “Yes father?”

                “Don’t you dare disappoint me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan is to update this once a week, hopefully more but I may not always have time. I've been writing Destiel for the past few years and Thramsay writing is rather new to me, so please bear with me.


	2. Jon Receives a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is set a little bit in the past and it switches to present.

                Locke couldn’t believe how easy it was to get the Night’s Watch to accept him.  He had failed in finding the boys but there was Jon Snow.  Ramsay had stated that he could be a threat so he figured why not take him with as he returned.  Locke waited until everyone had gone to bed before sneaking into Jon’s chambers.  Snow never saw it coming as smacked him upside the head with his sword, knocking him unconscious.  The man lifted the other over his shoulder.  He couldn’t get over how easy this all was, he kept expecting for something to go wrong.  Locke tied Jon’s hands to the saddle and mounted behind him.  Getting through the gate was the hard part, thankfully the man watching it had slouched off to sleep after a few minutes.  Locke slipped past him quickly and off they went.

                Jon was out for at least an hour.  When he did stir, Locke couldn’t help but torment him.  “You made this way too easy for me.  I didn’t get to have any fun.”  Jon’s head had been resting on his shoulder, he now struggled until Locke lifted a hand to his throat.  “Come now, it’s a long ride, you can’t struggle the whole way.”  Jon did though; he fought right up until they took a break at an inn.  Nobody question him as he drug Jon in, his hands bound as he paid the owner a little more.

                “Let me go!”  Jon fumed as he was tied to the bed frame.  “What do you want?”

                “Pipe down, I want to get some sleep.  This will be our last stop for the next couple of days so you had better sleep as well.”  Locke laid on the bed facing towards where Jon was sitting on the floor.

                The bound man groaned smacking his head against the post.  “Will you at least tell me where we’re going?”

                “No.”  Locke stared at him for a while longer.  “You’re kind of pretty you know.”

                Jon decided that ignoring him was a better idea.

                “What you don’t want a late night chat?”

                “You’re the one that told me to “pipe down”.”

                “Good point.”  When Locke got no response he stopped trying to have conversation.

…

                Jon was surprised to find that he actually slept that night.  He woke up just before Locke did.  The rest of the day was spent riding and the next few days after that.  Finally they approached a rather ransacked castle.

                Locke pulled him off the horse and pushed him forward.  “Walk!”

                Jon growled as he stumbled forward.  He was led through halls until they came to a door that Locke stopped them in front of.  He knocked once and hard.  “Come in.”  Jon didn’t like the sound of his voice.  When the door opened he knew why.  There sat Roose Bolton.  He had only met him a few times but he would never forget him.  Those cold eyes that had bored into him years ago were the same set that, were set on him now.  “Who is this?”

                “This is Jon Snow.”  Locke practically puffed up with pride.

                “Really?”  Roose stood up and approached them.  “You look like your father.”  Jon flinched away as he raised his hand and traced his chin.  “It’s a shame what happened to him, he was a good man.  Your brother on the other hand, deserved what he got.”

                “My brother?”  Jon took a step back when Roose touched his cheek.

                “Robb, “the King in the North”.”  Roose connected eyes with him, a faint smile on his lips.

                “What did you do to him?”  Jon startled to twist the ropes binding his wrists.

                “You’ll see soon enough.”  Roose finally broke his gaze and looked to Locke.  “Thank you Locke.  Any luck finding the boys?”

                “They are nowhere to be found.”

                “Good enough, they are probably dead anyway.”  Roose reached into his desk and pulled out a coin purse tossing it to Locke.

                Once Locke had left, Roose grabbed Jon’s shoulder leading him out of the office and threw hallways again.  Jon’s face paled when he was pushed into a room and saw what was inside.

…

                Ramsay opened the stall door, pouring light onto the man inside.  “Get up!”  Jon looked completely out of it but still tried to lunge at Ramsay but was unable to due to incoordination and the chain, he did manage to choke himself though.  “Reek down,” Ramsay orders the pet that was hiding behind him.  He stepped up to the half-wolf and pulled out a piece of dried meat from his picked.  The man ripped off a piece with his teeth, throwing it in front of Reek but the pet ignored it.  “Are you hungry?” He asks Jon.

                “Please,” Jon whispers, his voice cracky.

                Ramsay gave him a hard kick to the face and Jon’s nose broke with a crack, blood running down onto his lips.  “I didn’t give you permission to speak, Reek bring me the meat.”

                “You asked-.”

                Ramsay kicked him again.

                Reek carefully got up and took the meat between his teeth, he crawled forward until he was right next to Ramsay then kneeled.

                Ramsay took the meat from him.  “Good boy.”  He brought it to his mouth and tore off a chunk.  “Feed this to him,” he orders holding the now small piece out to his pet.

                Reek carefully took it again and crawled to Jon on his stomach, whining.

                Jon looked disturbed but reached forward to take the morsel.

                “No!”  Ramsay kicked him hard.  “Try again.”

                The small pet had cowered back and away.  A look from Ramsay had him crawling forward again.  “You could take a lesson from Reek.”

                Jon looked between Ramsay and Reek for a few seconds before realization had the color fade from his face.  He was so hungry but to act a pet, he couldn’t do that.  “Please may I eat?”

                “Yes you may.”

                Jon reached out again only to be kicked again, this time in the side.  The shaggy hair boy crumbled.  “You said I could eat it.”

                “Speak out of turn again and I’ll cut your tongue out.  Now do it right.”

                Jon Snow swallowed leaning forward and taking the meat from Reek with his lips.  The smaller pet had cowered down and Snow felt a certain power in _standing_ over him.  As soon as the meat left his own lips, Reek backed away to Ramsay’s side.

                “Good pet,” Ramsay kneeled and pet the pet’s hair.  “What do you think would be a good name for your new friend?”

                “I wouldn’t know Master.”  Reek started to crawl onto him but Ramsay pushed him away.

                “Locke suggested we call him Snow.  It doesn’t seem very original though.  What do you think?”

                “What would you like Master?”

                “I would like to hear your opinion.”

                “Master, Reek isn’t allowed to have an opinion.”

                “Well that is true,” Ramsay gave him a final pat before getting up and approaching Jon again.  “Do you have any opinion on what your name should be?”

                “My name is Jon.”

                Ramsay kicked Jon yet again then put his foot on his neck.  He pushed down hard and bent down to pry Jon’s  mouth open.  Reek hid his eyes as his master pulled out Jon’s tongue.  “Lucky for you, I’m feeling forgiving today.”  When Reek looked up again blood fell from Jon’s mouth but his tongue was still attached.  “Would you like to try again?”

                Jon glared at him.  “Fuck you.”

                “Don’t tempt me.”  Ramsay pulled out his tongue and nicked it again.  “Maybe I’ll have Reek bite it off.  “Now what would you like to say to me?”

                Jon thought back to Theon’s responses and with his head hung low he gargled out, “You can name me whatever you would like.”  The blood that had been gushing out now slowed.

                “Close but no cookie.”

                Jon exchanged a look with Reek. “M-master.”

                “Good boy Snow,” Ramsay patted his head.  “Reek you may walk and go get water.”

                “Yes Master,” Reek carefully got up and left to find water.  He wasn’t used to stables, he wasn’t even sure where he was going.  Finally he found a stable boy, the same one Ramsay had yelled at about the stallion.  “Please my Master needs water.”

                “You had to ask me?”  The stable boy glared at him before going to find a cup suitable for Ramsay and filled it with water at a nearby pump.  “Will this suit him?”

                Reek nodded taking it.

                “Good now get away from me.”

                Reek returned to the stall and immediately went to his knees, offering the cup.

                Ramsay took the cup without a word and returned to Jon holding it up to his lips.  As Reek watched he felt a pang of something foreign run through him.  He glared at Jon but wiped the look off as soon as Ramsay looked up.

                “Come Reek.”  Ramsay got up leaving, Reek followed after him quickly.  The master waited until they were out of the stables before kicking Reek hard.  “Don’t think I didn’t see that you dirty little bitch!  You shouldn’t even be paying attention to anyone besides me!  Do I need to send you back to the dungeons?”

                “Please Master, I am sorry.”

                “You’re sorry?  That means nothing to me.  Get out of my fucking sight!”

                Reek whimpered softly, looking up at his master and begging with his eyes for him to still love him.

                “Are you adding being disobedience to list of bad things you have done today?”  Ramsay kicked him again.

                This time Reek tucked his head and made his way to the kennels.


	3. The Naming of Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb receives his name. Ramsay requires Reek to use his talents.

                Robb couldn’t believe how beautiful she was.  Their baby would be- Was that blood?  Where was it coming from?  Oh gods no, don’t take her from me.  He wasn’t sure how he’d gotten on his knees beside her.  She was so beautiful but the blood- Mother?  Was his mother calling to him?

                “Mother?”  Robb got up, she was gone, he knew she was gone.  He couldn’t make out what his mother was saying, everything was moving awkwardly around him.

                “You want him to have life?”  Roose?  “I’ll give him life.”

                Oh god’s the blood.  Robb never wanted to see blood again.  He hated blood, blood had taken away his love.  “Mother?”

                “I have plans for you,” Roose says suddenly in front of him.  Before he could do anything the butt of a knife smacked into his head.

…                                                                                        

                Robb couldn’t see anything.  There was something over his head.  It smelled of death, he couldn’t breathe.  He started panicking whipping his head around until the thing fell off.

                “Dammit that took forever!”

                “At least he didn’t suffocate, Bolton would have killed us.”

                “I left a breathing hole in the beasts throat.”

                Blood?  No not more blood.  Robb retched puking in front of him.  He realized at that moment he had puked on a horse.  He looked past the horse’s beck to the ground where whatever had been on his head laid.  “No!”  Robb started struggling but only ended up falling off his horse into a pool of blood.  His bound hands got crushed under him.  Robb quickly shot up struggling in his binds.  The arrows that had got stuck in him during the wedding now caused him tremendous pain.  He didn’t even remember getting shot, everything was blurring together.

                A fist to his gut brought him somewhat back to the present.  “Stay on the fucking horse!”

                Robb looked at him and froze.  He knew this man.  Robb was pushed back to the horse and they helped him clumsily mount.  He wasn’t sure why he listened.  That was when he first noticed people screaming, swords were clashing together, it was the last thing he noticed before he passed out.

…

                “Will he make it?”

                “I’m sure of it, as long as he is taken care of.”

                “Good.”

                “I hear your plan is to give him to Ramsay.”

                “That so?”

                “He’ll need his strength for that if Greyjoy is anything to go off of.”

                Robb’s eyes shot open at that name.

                “He arises.”

                Robb tried to struggle but he was bound to a hard surface.  He tried to scream but somethings soft had been stuffed into his mouth.

                “Get him some water.”

                Robb was relieved when the gag was yanked from his mouth but it was replaced seconds later with a rag.  This one though was soaked in water.  The man sucked on it desperately.

                “I think the one that went through his side will be the hardest to heal.  I had to flush it out a few times and I’ll have to again soon.”

                Roose nodded pulling the rag out of his mouth.  “You hear that?  You’re going to live.  The Lannister’s think you’re dead but they are not that important, they are just idiots with a lot of money.  I have plans for you.”

                Robb spent a lot of time tied to the slab rarely eating or drinking but enough to keep him alive.  The master without chains came in to clean his wounds often until they started healing properly then he only came in on occasion to change the bandages.  He never saw Roose after that day, well until the door was opened and someone was pushed in.

…

                Robb had only been on the cross for a few days but he was already sure he was going to die on it.  He was hungry and thirsty, the cross made it hard to breathe.  Was he complaining?  Robb couldn’t remember when that had started.  He was a Stark, he shouldn’t be whining like a pussy.  The man growled as the door opened and Ramsay walked in, following him like a puppy was none other than Theon Greyjoy.

                Ramsay was not happy.  Reek had the audacity to deny him.  Ramsay had ordered Reek from the kennels.  As they descended down the steps, Reek realized where they were headed and stopped.  The little bitch stopped.

                “What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Ramsay thundered, going at his pet.  Reek squeaked and rolled over onto his back.  “Get down those steps right now!”

“Please Master, I was good, I swear, please.”  Reek started to sob uncontrollably.

                Ramsay dug his fingers under the thick collar around his pet’s neck.  “Get up you coward.”

                “Master-” The true man threw him by his collar down a flight of stairs.  Reek landed on his shoulder and face, scraping both.  A handful of bruises planted his body from smacking into hard stairs.  After that he followed obediently behind him.

                “Robb,” Ramsay says playing with the word in his mouth.  “Reek, Snow, and-.  It seems I lack the creativity for names that I had when I named you.”  Ramsay pulled out his knife and played with it running his thumb over the blade.  “Come here pet.”

                Reek sank low and crawled to his master.

                Ramsay smirked at his display.  “I am going to take his finger as he takes your mouth, if you’re good I’ll let you have my cock after.  How does that sound?”

                “I only wish to please you,” Reek responds with a whimper.

                “Good now go ahead.”  He slapped his pet’s ass hard.

                Reek trembled in fear as he approached the cross, fearing both the thing itself and the man attached to it.

                “You are in for a treat,” Ramsay calls.  “Reek is a good little whore, aren’t you pet?”

                “Yes Master.”

                Reek got up to his knees, his remaining fingers fumbling with the string on his breeches.

                Robb started yelling at Reek to get away from him.  That changed quickly when the creature took him into his mouth, he gasped fighting his hips to keep still.

                “See what I mean, he’s barely started and he’s rendered you speechless.”  Ramsay approached them and pet Reek’s hair fondly.  “Do not let him come.”  Ramsay strapped one of his fingers as he’d once done to Theon Greyjoy.  Robb looked to him but was obviously distracted.  “For every sound you make, I get a piece of your finger.”

                “Wha-?”  Robb screamed as he started flaying the tip of his finger.

                “Any sound.”

                Robb ground his teeth together to suppress a moan of pleasure.  He did well until Reek did something wicked with his tongue that had Robb throwing back his head in a moan but it was quickly stifled by a scream.  The next time it was a whimper that caused Ramsay to rip out his nail.  With each moan a fresh strip was removed.

                “Now if you can come before I call Reek off, I’ll let you have the mercy of me cutting it off otherwise it can rot.”  Ramsay went back to petting Reek’s hair watching the man’s face for any sign of immense pleasure.  “Good boy, now go faster, make the bad man come.  Faster!”

                Reek bobbed his head and worked his tongue as fast as he could.

                Ramsay finally called his creature off right as Robb looked ready to release into his mouth.  The wolf howled at the loss.  “It seems you are a wolf after all, at least you sing like one.  Reek say hello to your new friend, Wolf.”


	4. There's No Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Robb both have the same revelations of one another. Jon finds an escape, or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short, spring break so I've been sleeping non stop. Enjoy!

                “Robb!”  Hands grabbed his face.  Jon?  “Robb are you okay?  What did you do to him?”  That had to be Jon but he looked so much older.  The life had left his eyes, that much was for certain.

                “You should worry about yourself.  We leave for your new home in a fortnight.” Robb twisted his head to peer at Roose.

                “Fuck off,” Jon growls, carefully pulling the gag from Robb’s mouth

                “There is water by the window, use the rag so he doesn’t drink too fast.  If you truly feel the need to untie him make sure he doesn’t move around too much.  His wounds are finally healing and I’d like to keep it that way.”

                The door shut and Jon had a feeling getting it back open wouldn’t be an easy task especially with Robb covered in injuries.  Not heading Roose’s warning he got to work unbinding his half-brother.  “Are you okay?”

                “Yes,” Robb replies, his voice raw.  He was relieved to be free of the table.  “And you?”

                “Better then you I reckon.”  Jon went to the water bowl leaving Robb lying down on the slate.  He was not at all impressed with the state of the water but it would be better than nothing.  “I thought you were dead.”  Jon soaked the rag and cupped his hands around it so he could take it to Robb.

                The older boy sucked greedily on it, the moment it touched his lips.  Once he was done and his half-brother had helped him sit up, he had finally found the energy to speak again.  “Roose needs everyone to think I’m dead.  I have no clue what good a dead man does him.  He spoke to the maester of sending me to his bastard.  The things I have heard about him are not good ones.”

                Jon nodded only half listening.  He was more focused on how different Robb looked.  His heart almost broke when he saw how dead his eyes looked.

…

                Jon snarled as the chain around his neck pulled on him yet again.  He wanted the fucking thing off.  If he could just slip it off.  Of course that never worked no matter how many times he tried to pry it off.  He did manage to get his hair tangled in it more times than he could count, it hurt like a bitch to pull out.

                The few times Ramsay came in over the course of the next few weeks were spent taunting the bound man.  Reek was always brought with and Jon was slowly learning that it was easier to play the pet then fight it.  He didn’t want to end up like Reek but the pain was getting to him.

                Jon slumped in his chain, yelping when it clanged louder than expected.  His neck felt lighter somehow, perhaps from how it rested on the floor.  He sat up once again and for the first time in weeks he was able to actually do it fully, like a human was supposed to be able to do.  Hesitantly he reached up to his neck praying for it to not to be a trick of his mind.  The poor man almost started crying when he felt his exposed neck.  He could be free.

                Jon wrapped his cloak tighter to himself and got up on his feet shakily.  They were sore from not having used them but they would work, they would have to, they were the only pair he had.  Carefully he peered over the stall door to check for people.  What luck he was having!  Not a person in sight.  He tried to be as quiet as possible as he pushed it open.

                Robb!  He had to find Robb then they could get far away from here.  First though, he needed actually clothes.  He could blend in better with clothes.  Jon made his way quickly through the stables, smiling to the gods when along the way he found a discarded shirt and breeches, they were by no means nice looking but nice enough to cause the affect he needed.  They were way too big on him, the pants sagging low but the too long shirt helped to cover that up.

                Jon was unaware of two sets of eyes watching him.  The owner of one set of those eyes, well technically the owner of both, had warned all of his men not to rise up alarm at the crow’s _escape._

                “He’s making this too easy pet,” Ramsay mutters.  “I’ll have to liven up the game a little.  Skinner,” he calls when Jon was far enough away not to hear.  He smiled gleefully as the man approached.  “I want you to scare our new friend Snow.”

                “How would you like me to do so?”  Skinner returned the smile.

                “Any way your heart desires.”

                “Sounds like fun.”  Skinner snuck off to do what he was told.

                Meanwhile Jon had made it down a flight of stairs which he believed led to the dungeons.  That was when he heard someone whistling and a voice rang down the stairs making Jon go faster.

                “Here puppy, puppy,” Skinner calls making his way down the stairs.  “You can’t run from punishment forever so crawl back to your Master like a good little bitch.”


	5. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon has to suffer but in the end he is able to find comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the flashbacks, Do you like them?

                Jon and Robb flinched together when the door flung open.

                “Time for your bandages to be changed,” Roose announces.

                Jon stood in front of Robb where he sat on the slate.  He glared hatefully at the maester without his chains and Robb’s former confidant.

                “Step aside bastard, would you like his wounds to get infected again?”

                Jon looked back at Robb and he nodded so he stepped aside but loomed.  He grabbed ahold of his brothers hand tightly.  Screw honor, there was no honor in this.  They paid him no attention as they tended Robb’s wounds.  If they looked worse before Jon couldn’t imagine.  They looked painful, very painful.  He remembered when Ygritte had shot him that had not been fun but it wasn’t nearly this many times.  Jon couldn’t imagine what his brother had been through since he’d last seen him.

                Once they had left Robb and Jon hugged each other, once again screwing honor.  They would be brave when it was called for but for now they were just scared little boys who needed the comfort that only loved ones could provide.

…

                “Snow!  Come here now!”

                Jon continued down the steps trying to ignore the taunts.  The dreadfort dungeons looked nothing like the ones at Winterfell.  They were darker, drearier.  Not that Winterfell was bright and happy but there was a definite edge to these, horrible things happened down here, he was sure of it.

                “SNOW!”

…

                Ramsay led Reek around the castle and into the dungeons from a similar entrance on the opposite side.  Reek whined as they descended but didn’t dare disobey, if he ever did that again the pet would find himself locked down there for a few weeks.

                Robb twisted in his binds as they entered his cell.

                “Relax I’m not here for you today.”  Ramsay rolled his eyes at the pets audacity that he wanted anything to do with him.

                “Then what do you want?”

                “For you to be quiet!”

                The bound man automatically attempted to hide himself using his own body, it was all he could do.

                Ramsay ordered Reek to stay by the door.  He waited with a crazy look in his eyes by the cross, playing with Robb’s hair.  The man smiled when he heard Skinner mocking Jon.  The sound of footsteps soon followed and Ramsay moved behind the cross.  First he saw Jon peaking though the door hole.  Secondly he was Jon pulling the door open not paying attention.  Then Robb screamed that it was a trap.  Jon tripped over Reek.  Finally Ramsay lunged at his pet pinning him to the ground.

                “You’re a slow learner Snow.”  Ramsay punched him hard causing blood to gush from his nose.

                Skinner laughed in the doorway.  “Stupid mutt.”

                “That he is,” Ramsay pushed himself up.  “Get up,” he orders kicking Jon in the ribs.

                Jon glared at him but slowly pushed to his feet.

                “You should have gotten to your knees,” Ramsay remarks with a laugh, his eyes were looking rather crazy at that moment.  With a sharp whistle Skinner came forward his bulky arms around his upper body, pinning his arms.  Ramsay bent down pulling out his knife as he did so.  With two grating slashes with his knife he severed Jon’s achilles tendons.  Jon let out a horrible scream, and when Robb realized what he had done, he screamed as well.  Skinner dropped the boy as soon as Ramsay got back up.  “Try to stand, I dare you.”

                Jon stared down at his legs eyes wide, tears started running down his face.  “No please not this no!”

                “I said standup!”  Ramsay pulled him up by his hair.  “What is your name?”

                “Snow,” the poor thing cried out.

                “Good,” Ramsay let go of his hair.

                Automatically Snow’s legs gave out and he fell to the ground, no longer able to support himself on his own legs.

                “Good boy Snow.”  Ramsay stroke his hair a few times as he curled up crying.  “Good boy.”  The man walked over to the wall pulling a fur off of it before returning to the trembling figure.  He knelt down a few feet from him holding the fur open.  “Come here Snow.”

                Snow looked up whining softly but with a wince he crawled to him, curling up against his master encased in the warmth.

                Ramsay smiled as he held his creature.  He took one hand off of him and held it out to Reek.  Instantly, his favorite pet scurried over licking his masters hand before curling up next to Snow.  Ramsay made sure they were both covered up before standing again.  “Comfort your friend Reek, I have one more pet that I need to address tonight.”


	6. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pets must learn to take comfort from one another when they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is a lot shorter then usual but I prefer to do these and update more often. There's also not a flashback because I need to incorporate the next step in Jon and Robb's journey with what goes on in the present.

Reek curled up against his whimpering companion.  Master had been so kind to him, he should be grateful, he should be licking his boots instead Snow was being disrespectful.  Master didn’t even seem to care!  Now his master was being disrespected by Wolf as well.  They didn’t deserve his attention, ungrateful bastards!  Anger burned deep within the pet, yet he stayed with his eyes watching his beloved Master.

                Robb, no Wolf, he should be punished for that, was trying to get away, didn’t he understand the amazing gift he had been given!

                Ramsay cut deep following Robb’s v-line with his knife.  “Do you think it is acceptable for you to be try and ruin my plans?  Snow needed to be punished and now you do to.  Do you deny this?”

                “I didn’t mean to I’m sorry.”

                “U-uh how are you to address me?”  His knife once again cut deep.

                Robb quieted unable to say it.

                Ramsay was relentless, cracking him hard along the jaw.  “Bad dog.  Who am I, Wolf?”

                “Please.”

                “My title is not please.”  This time his knee connected hard against the man’s groin.

                Wolf yelped twisting in his binds to get away.  “Master, you are master.”

                “Who’s master,” Ramsay brought his hand back in warning.  He didn’t ask a second time before his fist came crashing forward.

                “My master, you are my master!”

                “And who are you?”

                “Wolf.”

                “If you’re Wolf then who’s Robb Stark?”

                “I-.”

                Robb wasn’t given a chance to finish that sentence.  “Who is Robb Stark?”

                “I don’t know, Master, please I don’t know.”

                “Good boy Wolf.  Would you like to go and rest with Reek and Snow?”

                “Yes Master, please Master.”  Wolf looked everywhere but at his master.

                “I will allow you this kindness then.  Skinner come help me get Wolf down.”  Wolf whined as they Ramsay held him and Skinner undid the binds on his arms and legs.  He had never been more grateful in his life to be set on the ground.  Fortunately he knew from J- Snow’s experience that he was to stay on his hands and knees.  Yet when he tried to crawl to the other to, he was kicked hard in the chest.  “Is that how you show how grateful you are?  Ignore me?”

                “I’m sorry Master, please.”

                “Go ahead then Wolf.”

                Wolf slowly inched forward and kissed Ramsay’s boot.  He had seen Reek do it often enough that he knew what to do in this situation.

                “Good now you may go and lie with them.”

                Wolf went as fast as he could to be near his brother and once friend.

                Ramsay smiled at what was now a pile of pets.  Snow was on the bottom curled up.  Reek was half on top of him, with his head resting between Snow’s shoulder blades.  Both of them were almost completely covered by the furs.  Wolf now laid on the other side of Snow, seemingly trying to comfort him.  The pet laid with his head next to Snow’s only partially under the warm fur.  They all cringed when Ramsay walked towards them.

                “My three good boys,” Ramsay coos taking time to stroke each of their hair.  “Take comfort from each other like good pets should but soon you will all return to your proper places.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG!


	7. Pitiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow receives a collar and Jon isn't happy about that.

                Robb had Jon wrapped in his arms, his head resting on top of his brothers.  They had finally gotten a chance to catch each other up on everything that had happened to them.  Robb told Jon about how he had started the war, made deals he wished he hadn’t, fell in love, broke his vows, and ended up killing everyone dear to him.  Jon told Robb of everything from Craster to Ygritte to Locke.  Each had taken turns comforting one another.

                Robb was resigned when Roose came in but the maester didn’t come in with him instead there was Locke and another man.

                “Come quietly boys.”  Roose ushered for the other two to go forward.

                Jon tried to punch Locke but lack of food and water made his coordination bad and he had grabbed him.

                Robb was more worried about Jon then he was himself so he allowed the man to grab him but threatened Locke.  “You hurt him and I’ll kill you.”

                “You’re not in a place to kill anyone,” Locke responds practically laughing.

                The men pushed Robb and Jon after Roose unaware that they should have fought harder.

…

                Snow was sleeping in his stall when Ramsay and the maester entered.  He was no longer chained up just huddled in a corner using the fur for warmth.  Ramsay had been kind enough to let him keep it though he took away the rest of his clothes.  The rough bedding didn’t offer very much warmth and he didn’t want his cute little pet getting sick.  He’d given Snow a few days to feel the full brunt of the pain before he knew he couldn’t hold off on getting him treated anymore.  His ankles and calves were completely swollen, as well as the majority of his feet.  Not to mention that he couldn’t pull himself up to go to Ramsay even after he threatened him.  This morning he’d gone to the maester and told him to come at once.

                “What have you done now?”

                “You’ve seen worse.”

                “Only by your hand.  I can try to help him fight the infection but I can’t promise that I won’t have to cut it all off.  Even if I do get it to heal, the tendons are severed, he will never walk again.”

                “It doesn’t truly matter as long as he can still move.”  Ramsay walked over to where Snow slept by the corner and nudged him with his boot.  “Rise and shine.”

                Snow startled awake and tried to dodge away but his legs gave out and he ended up falling back down.

                “Don’t worry little pet, I’m here.”  Ramsay roughly tousled his hair.  “Good boy.”

                Snow looked to where the maester was and whined softly.  “What?”

                “He’s going to help you so be a good boy and relax.”  Ramsay’s voice was soft but had a hard edge to it.

                The maester crouched down on sore legs pulling Snow’s foot into his lap.  “You should have brought him to me right away.”

                “Just work!”

                Snow whined terrified that his master’s voice had risen because of him.

                “Shh Snow it’s okay.”  Ramsay allowed Snow to wrap around him.

                The maester worked efficiently having to get around the near constant kicks of pain.  Ramsay warned him three times about moving his legs, all of the times following, the boy was smacked hard.  Slowly his work was finished and Snow seemed relieved, his back and shoulder were bruised from really hard smacks.  He didn’t stick around once his work was done just warned Ramsay not to make him move around too much.

                “You did poorly,” Ramsay mutters bluntly.  “Stay here pet, I have a gift for you not that you deserve it.”

                Snow watched as he left wanting nothing more than to curl up and die.  His ankles burned along with his shoulder and back.  He still lifted his head when Ramsay came back with a piece of leather in his hand.

                “It’s a collar for you, just like Reeks.”  Ramsay opened it up and looped it around Snow’s throat.

                Jon pulled away trying to keep it off of him.

                “Snow!”  Ramsay tightened the collar suddenly, choking him.  “You were being so good now I have to punish you.”  Ramsay notched just tight enough to cause him discomfort and got up.  “Unfortunately I can’t flay you, have to let this heal first.”  He kicked his leg and laughed when Snow tried to yelp but it came out as a frightened gasp.

                “Please Master I’m sorry,” Snow had to gasp out his words between breaths.

                “I know but you still have to be punished.  Now how should I?  Ahh I know.”  Ramsay what he could from Snow’s collar and dragged him over to where the chain laid.  The pet had been keeping his distance from it.  Ramsay put it through the loop on his collar and locked it.  Snow plead with his eyes for him to take it off but Ramsay walked away ignoring him.  He wanted to go see his Reek.

 


	8. Beast of Burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay contemplates his Reek.
> 
> (sorry it's so short I've run into a loss of time for the weekend)

                Ramsay sat in his chair with a frustrated sigh.  Robb was proving to be hard to break, no matter how much skin he took or beatings he gave him, the pet stayed a man.  Sure he could get him to give in by the end of a session but by the next day he was back to spitting fire.

                Jon on the other hand was coming along well.  He wouldn't be fooled to believe he was already his Snow the Broken but it wouldn't be much longer.  The way he reacted to Reek had Ramsay worried about leaving them unattended.  The growling he would accept but the lunging was unacceptable.  Three times he had to punish Jon for biting Reek.

                Ramsay looked down at the sound of his pet whining.  Reek sat by his feet, looking up at him with loving eyes.  No matter how the other two turned out, this one would be his best creation, his favorite.  He was just absolutely perfect, made for Ramsay's every need.

                "Hello pet," the man leaned forward taking Reeks face in his hands.  "Are you in need of my attention?"  His fingers tangled in the others hair.  "So needy."

                "Please Master, I’m sorry."

                "Why are apologizing pet?"  Ramsay leaned back against his chair, tilting his head,

                "I'm sorry Master, I thought I had displeased you."

                "You assumed, how do I feel about people assuming?"

                "It makes you unhappy."

                “That is very true so don’t do it again understand?”

                The small pet nodded quickly rubbing his head lightly against Ramsay’s leg.

                “Come on little one,” Ramsay patted his lap.  Reek made to lunge up onto his lap but he slipped down before he could get a proper landing.  Ramsay threw back his head full on laughing as his pet’s butt hit the ground hard.  “Oh Reek, poor pathetic Reek.”

                “I’m sorry Master.”

                Instantly Ramsay’s face hardened and he glared down at his pet.  “What discussion did we just have?”

                “Reek-.”

                A foot connected to the pets stomach.  “Get up here right now!  Thanks to you my mood has been ruined, I shouldn’t have to repeat myself to you!”

                Reek lunged onto Ramsay’s lap, tears already running down his face.  “Master.”

                “Not another word or I’ll flay your back.”  He stared at the pet in his lap that trembled oh so perfectly.  “I can’t take their cock’s like I took yours, father has forbid it but I don’t think that’s what truly broke you, not really.”  Finger’s tangled in Reek’s hair pulling back his head to expose his threat.  Carefully licking up his throat he muttered, “You know what Reek, I think I figured it out!”  He shoved him off of his lap and made his way to the door.  “Come along Reek, you won’t want to miss this.”


	9. Requirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Robb ever truly be gone? Snow sure hopes so.

                Reek watched as his beloved master pulled Robb from the cross.  With a quick move Ramsay had a rope wrapped around the broken man’s neck.  “Who are you?”  Robb looked down at the floor unable to get the words he knew he had to say out past his lips.  Ramsay started walking out the door without a word.  Both pets looked confused before they scrambled to keep up with him.  The steps were the hardest part at this fast pace.  Finally they came to the stables.

                Snow sprang up as Robb was thrown into his stall, whimpering as he did so.

                “You don’t get it do you?”  Ramsay stood over Robb pulling out his flaying knife.  Reek automatically shrank back as far as he could.  “I can do whatever I want to you and he,” he pointed the knife at Snow, “won’t do anything to help you.”  His foot slammed down on the hand that he had not too long ago flayed.  “The interesting part though, I hurt him even a little and you go and act like a lord.  I don’t like lords Robb, lords get hurt.”  Ramsay got that crazed look in his eye, the one he got right before he did something crazy and disturbing.  Slowly as if not to scare his little Snow, Ramsay walked over to the cowering pet in the corner.  He undid the chain from his collar, instead taking the pets face in his hands.  “Snow you are going to be a good boy and do as I tell you.  Open your mouth.”

                Robb watched in fear as Ramsay put a knife into his brother’s mouth.

                “Now you are going to try your hardest to stab this knife into Robb.  He’s not your brother right now Snow, now Wolf, he’s your brother.  Robb is only Jon’s brother and Jon is very bad.  If you don’t do this, I will be forced to hurt you while hurting Jon.  Okay pet?”

                Snow was shaking like a leaf as he nodded unable to speak to due to the knife.

                Ramsay patted his cheek and moved to where Reek was kneeling.  “Do you understand Reek?  I had to teach that naughty kraken within that no one would save him.”

                Reek nodded, his eyes wide as he watched Jon move in on Robb.

                Robb evaded his once brother easily, due to the injuries Jon had sustained.  “Jon stop we can fight them, we can fight him, but only if we stand together.  I won’t let him hurt you anymore.  Please.”  Finally he was cornered.  “Jon he has brain washed you, take control!”

                Snow made his move clumsily, trying to stick the knife into Robb.  The stab was more of a cut but Snow still cowered away as soon as it happened.  “I’m sorry, I don’t want to be alone.”  He moved to where his master and Reek were, trying to seek comfort.

                “Good boy Snow.”  Ramsay ruffled his hair in a way that had Reek feeling anger again.  HIS master should only touch HIM like that. They didn’t deserve his love.  “My good boys.”  He looked to where Robb was crying in the corner.  “Wolf!  Pick up that knife and bring it to me.”

                Wolf shook as he picked up the knife in his mouth knowing better than to use his hands.  Very slowly he moved to Ramsay and the other pets until he was close enough to drop the knife into his masters hand.

                “Good boy Wolf.”  Ramsay patted his head before taking his chin in a firm grip and raising his head up.  “If I ever see Robb Stark again, that cut will look like a reward.  Understood?””

                “Yes Master, thank you.”

                “You will spend the night here with your brother, tomorrow both of you will be moved to the kennel.”  Ramsay picked Reek up, holding the pet close.  The contact instantly soothed Reek’s nerves about him loving the other two more even if they were new.  “I’ve thought of a game for us to play tonight.  Aren’t you excited?”

                “Yes Master.”

                “Good, because it wouldn’t be any fun if you didn’t truly want to play but you do right?  My Reek would never lie to me.”

                “I want to play, I promise.  Good Reek, loyal Reek not lying.”

                Ramsay couldn’t help but kiss his temple.


	10. Hysterics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay teases his pet.

                Wolf had tried to hold his brother at first to comfort him but Snow always pulled away and acted as if he was in pain.  After a few more tries, he realized that he was acting like a human.  He thought hard about Reek and the way he acted with Ramsay.  Snow had picked up to the behavior quickly yet Wolf couldn’t get a knack for it.  Finally he settled on a course of action and approached Snow again, he even whined softly.  Awkwardly he ducked his head and rubbed it under his brother’s chin.  Snow finally let go of the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and leaned against his brother.

                That night Snow slept curled up in his corner but Wolf was laying over him protectively.

@

                “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be something else?”

                Reek debated in his head whether or not Ramsay wanted a response, he got his answer when his master gave him the look.  “Whom would you like to be, master?”

                “Not who, what, are you even listening Reek?”

                “I’m sorry Master.”

                “What kind of creature would I be Reek?”

                “I- How-?”

                “Poor poor pathetic Reek.  You’re lucky you have a kind master to love you even though you’re stupid.”  Ramsay laid his pet down on his back on the bed.

                “Good master, good Reek.”

                “Yes pet,” he crawled on the bed shifting his weight easily so he was straddling his creature.  “Now back to my question, what kind of creature would I be?  We already know that you are my dog, a weak and simple one but a dog no less.”  Ramsay stared deep into the once krakens eyes searching for an answer.

                Poor Reek tried so hard to think of the right answer, the one that didn’t hurt him but he feared that he didn’t have the answer his master wanted.  “I don’t know, master, please forgive me.”

                “Well you should know pet and if you don’t want to make me angry, you will figure it out quick.”  The master hummed quietly to himself as he leaned over and grabbed a knife from his nightstand.  “I’d be quick about it if I were you; I’m starting to get bored.”

                “Reek is- Reek is only able to see you as master.  That is what you are Master, my master.”

                “Oh Reek.”  His finger ran over the sharp blade.  “Only you could say that aloud and pass it off as a sentence.  As it is, I believe that, that answer is acceptable.  “You are after all my slave and pet among other things.  Now what is something that we have spoken of before but you seem to keep forgetting.  It’s right at the tip of my tongue.”

                A trap!  No, no he had been good hadn’t he?  Stupid stupid Reek!

                “Remind me Reek.”

                “I don’t know Master, please I don’t know.”

                “That’s not the answer I was looking for.”  He rested his blade on the corner of Reek’s mouth.  “If another word comes out of your filthy whore mouth, I’m going to give you a lovely smile.”

                “I,” the very top layer of skin gave way to his master’s blade.  “I behaved rudely master, I paid attention to another.”

                “Good Reek.”  Ramsay smiled wonderfully as he leaned down to collect the small trickle of blood with his tongue, delighting in how his pet was trembling.  “That’s all I wanted to hear.  I’ve been patient because I know it is very hard for you to have to share your master but it has to end here.  If you ever doubt my love for you again, I’ll give you a reason to scream so loud my mother hears you wherever my father hid her away at.  Am I in any way unclear?”

                “No master, never.”

                “Good now off the bed, you don’t deserve such a treat tonight.”

                “Would you like me to sleep in the kennels master?”  Reek asks timidly as he waited patiently for his master to removes his weight from him.

                “Did I say I wanted you in the kennels?”

                “No master.”

                “I didn’t think so.  Now get on the floor where you belong.”  Ramsay delighted in how Reek’s eyes darted around unsure of what to do.  Not often would he give his pet a task that was impossible, not that this was impossible to figure out but he highly doubted the pet could calm down enough to figure it out.  “Why aren’t you listening pet?”

                “I.”  Tears fell freely from his face.  “Oh please Master, I don’t know what to do.”

                “I told you what to do, get off of my bed.”  Ramsay waited until Reek was in full hysterics before laughing and getting off of him.  When Reek quickly moved to get off, Ramsay grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, he even kissed his cheek.  “Shh it’s okay Reek, I was only teasing you, you don’t have to be so dramatic.”

                “Sorry Master.”  He couldn’t help but to lean into the kind touch.

                After a few more minutes of cuddling, Reek finally made it to the floor and curled up next to his beloved master’s bed, falling asleep to the sound of Ramsay’s soothingly heavy snoring.


	11. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf and Snow meet the bitches. Everything would have gone well if not for Robb's reappearance. Snow desperately wants him to go away.

                “Go ahead Reek, show them how to behave around my bitches.”  Reek had been kneeling on Ramsay’s left side, watching him closely.  Snow and Wolf were on his right, looking around the enclosure curiously.

                Timidly Reek crawled forward.  Automatically the hounds rushed towards him licking his face and whining happily.  Reek shrank down submissively and nudged gently at them with his head.

                Ramsay knelt down next to the other two.  “This will be your home from now until I decide otherwise.  Reek knows this place well so I am leaving him to show you the ropes.  That’s a lot more then I offered him.”

                “Thank you Master,” Snow says the words already becoming second nature.

                Wolf looked over at his brother and Ramsay.  After debating it inside his head Wolf finally said the hated words, “Thank you Master.”

                “Ben!”  Ramsay calls, standing back up.  “I’m leaving these three in your care, bring them all to dinner with the hounds.”  The kennel master nodded staring down Snow and Wolf.  Snow instantly lowered his head and whined.  Robb once again took some convincing from Wolf but ultimately lowered his head as well.  “Report any trouble they give you to me.”

                Ramsay patted Snow’s head.  The pet whined but understood, slowly making his way into the kennels.  Wolf entered as well shielding his little brother from the hounds.  Reek settled in the corner once his master had left but made sure to watch Ben in case he had need of him.  The man seemed intrigued by the other two new pets though, which helped him to relax and just take in being back with his friends.

                Wolf had made a very bad choice in trying to take the offensive; he had learned nothing from Reek’s demonstration.  Ben was even laughing at him.  Ella went right at him biting his hip hard and while he was distracted Meg went after his front.  They had never been given a kill command so Ben trusted that unless Wolf really tried them, they would only maim him.

                Snow was doing a lot better.  He had cowered to the ground behind his brother, whimpering frantically.  The bitches nipped at him a little before pushing him over onto his back.  When he didn’t fight them, they accepted him more or less into the pack.  Those hounds proceeded to join the other two in attacking Robb.  There were six of them in all.  Five of which were now going after Robb.  He was Robb to, he was being the human that Snow despised.  As soon as the pet had been allowed up, he growled at Robb to until the pet was cowed.  Snow rushed forward the moment he saw Wolf in the midst and cuddled against his brother happy he was there again.

                The tide had calmed after that and Reek felt the attention turning to him.  “Get up you lazy cunt,” Ben growls kicking Reek in the side.  “Go clean out a kennel for you three.  One kennel, Reek, I don’t have enough room for all three of you to have your own, too much of a luxury as well, if you ask me.  Snow, Wolf, you two shit can help him out!  Ramsay might let you lay around like the lazy cunts you are but here you earn your keep.  Get to it!”

                Wolf scurried off in the direction Reek had gone with Snow at his heel trying to keep up.  His legs were truly messed up.  He still had to see the maester weekly and Pycelle had guaranteed he would never walk again.  Snow cried in Ramsay’s arms until his master had rejected him and threw him back in his stall to cry.  The older brother watched in absolute disgust as Reek cleaned the kennel using his hand.

                Reek ignored them instead focusing on working.  If the cage wasn’t spotless, Ben would have his hide.

                Snow watched from afar confused as to why Reek was using his hands and not the shovel that leaned against the wall right next to him.  He looked to Wolf who had quite a few bite marks on him but none of them were deep enough to be a worry.  The younger brother moved closer and licked at the bite on his chest.  At first Robb flinched away but slowly he regained control and watched his brother curiously.

                Reek finished his work and turned to the two brothers.  “Are-?”  Wolf started but Reek started shaking his head quickly then looked to where Ben was with the dogs.  He crawled past them and back to the bitches.

                “Good boy Reek.”  Ben ruffled his hair.  “I didn’t notice you two helping.  Get over here!”  Reek cowered away from them which both of the brothers picked up on and instantly feared punishment.  “Now!”

                Snow started crawling forward practically on his stomach.  Wolf looked at him like he was crazy.  There was no way he’d be going towards the man that was yelling at him and probably going to hurt him.  When Snow reached Ben, he simply smiled down at him before giving him a good quick kick.  “Go over by Reek.”  The man then turned to the indignant pet.  “Wolf!  Come here before I think up a worse punishment.”  Robb started backing away from him, almost pushing to his feet.  “You don’t want to test me!”

                Snow started to whine softly moving towards his brother but Reek reached out touching his foot.  It had been the closest thing to him and he hadn’t really thought about it.  The pet hadn’t expected the larger one to turn around and smack him in the face while yelping causing Reek to yelp as well.

                Ben gave them a sideways glance trying to hide his laughter.  “You stand up and I’ll see to it that your master makes you like little Snow over there.  This is your last chance.”  The man didn’t ask again, he reached for his whip that rested on his table and set into beating Wolf with it.

                Snow had to turn away reminding himself that he was hurting Robb and not his brother.  This man would help his brother find his way to the surface again.

                Reek on the other hand watched wincing with every stroke.

                The girls were all paying attention watching Ben tensely; if Ben was angry they could be next to receive the whip.

                Wolf cried out until he was to beaten down to.

                “When your master hears of this, I’m sure you’ll be begging for my punishment again.”  Ben left him there, returning to his chair where they girls proceeded to surround him.  Reek decided to join the bitches hoping that Ben would give him some comfort.  He was rewarded for his efforts by a pat on the head and a “good boy.”

                Snow went to his brother, whining and trying to offer comfort.  Wolf growled at him, turning away.  The young pet started to cry, he NEEDED his brother, this was so unfair!  After a few more attempts he laid as close to him as he could without being snarled at and tried to take his own comfort.


	12. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner

                Ramsay had just began to eat dinner when Ben brought in the pets.  The girls automatically ran under the tables picking up all of the dripped or discarded food.  Then came his three boys, Reek look about the same as he always did.  He limped slightly as he crawled and kept a slow gait behind Ben, Snow was slow as well but still ahead of Reek.  Then his rebellious wolf, who was covered in welts and the clothes Ramsay had given him had tears.  “How were my pets today,” he asks Ben once he was close enough.

                The three pets took their spots next to Ramsay.  Reek sat at his right, keeping his attention on him obediently and leaning in ever so slightly.  Snow and Wolf sat to his left.  Today he noticed that Wolf was ignoring his brother who was practically begging for attention.

                “Snow was fairly good only a few slip up here and there that I corrected right away.  Wolf on the other hand was very misbehaved, three times I had to use the whip on him.”  Wolf flinched under his master’s gaze.

                “Pray tell me, what did my wolf do?”

                “He avoided punishment after he failed to fall through with an order.  He growled at me when I tried to touch him and when I ordered him inside, he refused.”

                “You punished him for these transgressions?”

                “Yes milord.”

                Ramsay nodded keeping his icy stare on Robb.  “You may go, Ben.”  He waited for the kennel master to leave before taking Robb’s hair into his grasp.  “You have been a very naughty dog, was I wrong in letting you stay in the kennels?  I can send you back to the dungeons if that’s what you would like?”

                Wolf whined softly, “Please master, I’m sorry.”

                “You had better be.”  Ramsay let go of his hair and turned to Snow who flinched as well.  “It’s alright Snow, I only punish pesky lords not my good pets.”  Ramsay ran his fingers across his exposed throat, right above the collar.  “And you are a good pet.”  To Reek’s delight he turned his attention to him then.  When his master touched his cheek, he leaned heavily into the touch instead of flinching away from it as the other two did.  “Reek where you a good dog today?”

                “I tried to be master.”

                “Good.”  Ramsay turned to his supper at that point, ignoring the pets until all that was left were scraps.  Reek was given what was left of the meat on a bone, which for once was a fair amount.  The pet licked and thanked him for a long period before his master told him to enjoy his food and Reek started to eat the prize.  Snow was given the bowl his had been in.  The pet seemed confused and unsure but then repeated what Reek had down.  After some praise from Ramsay, he calmed down enough to eat.  He looked to Wolf and sighed.  “Do you think you deserve to be fed?”

                Wolf looked to Reek for help but the traitor was busy eating.  He didn’t even look at him but if the Bastard so much as moved a finger, Robb knew that he’d be as attentive as ever.  “I don’t know master.”

                “That’s not what I was looking for pet.  Reek.”

                Reek practically flew up just as Robb knew he would.  “Yes master?”

                “Do you deserve to be fed?”

                “Reek is never worthy but master is kind enough to let me eat.”

                “Good boy Reek, you may continue eating.”

                “Thank you Master.”

                “Don’t worry Wolf, I will be patient with you, for a little while.  Now try again.”

                “I am not worthy Master.”

                “Good, see how kind I am.  I was never this patient with Reek, so don’t test me, Wolf.”

                Reek looked up and whined softly.

                “Come up here, pet.”  Ramsay patted his lap and Reek scrambled up, whining happily.  “Both of you will learn to be as good as he is.”  He reached over petting Wolf and Snow’s hair.  With a content sigh, Ramsay looked over to where his father should be sitting, instead there was an empty seat.  Reek picked up instantly that his master was upset and licked at his chin

                Ben caught Ramsay’s eye from across the room and when Ramsay nodded to him the man whistled to all of them.

                “Go on,” Ramsay orders.

                All three of the pets rushed to follow Ben to the kennels.  Once there the kennel master went through ordering the dogs into their kennels and locking them up.  Finally he reached the last cage and ordered the three human pets inside.

                Reek instantly obeyed, crawling in and curling up in the corner being as small as possible.

                Snow followed after a small delay and settled in the opposite side.

                Wolf stayed where he was staring at the inside of the cage with resentment.

                “Come on, Wolf, I’m tired, hurry up.”  Ben patted his should reassuringly.  “Your brother will be cold without you.”

                Snow was looking at him sadly.

                Wolf smiled at him before crawling into the cage and curling up against his little brother.

                “Play nice tonight.”

                As the key turned Reek was instantly afraid.  Both of them had been the bad man’s friend.  The bad man that had betrayed them.  They had every reason to want the bad man dead and the only way to kill him was to kill Reek.  He flinched when he heard someone crawling through the hay towards him.  This cage was way too small to get away, there was barely any room to move!


	13. Lurking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay always knows.

Reek peered up at whoever was approaching. There was no pet there, simply an angry man, an angry Lord.  
“Do you hate us so much that you would watch this happen and not help. You are a traitor, I will have your head, Theon.”  
“No!” Reek screamed covering his ears. “Not that name, not Theon.”  
Robb watched disgusted as the creature started rhyming Reek. “Stop that!” Reek didn’t respond to him though so he lunged at him knocking him over and pinning him down. “You will not hide from this!”  
“Reek, Reek, Reek.”  
“Theon stop this!”  
Snow started to whine from where he was, they were being too loud someone would hear. They would be mad, he didn’t want to be hurt again. He didn’t want his brother hurt.  
Robb punched Reek hard across the face. “Stop saying Reek!”  
“Good Reek, loyal Reek.”  
Robb put his hands around the tiny creatures throat and Reek had been pushed too far by someone other than his master. Pushing against the hands, he lunged forward and bit at Robb. The first thing he connected with was his neck and his teeth bit hard. Robb tried to pull away but was failing, instead he reached out and slashed his face with his overgrown nails. Reek yelped, letting go and trying to get away.  
Snow slowly began to crawl forward wanting to stop the fighting before someone came. He reached out touching his brother’s arm as he tried to wrap his hands around the struggling pet’s throat. He hadn’t expected Robb to lash out against him. His nails sunk deep into his chest causing Snow to cry out.  
Robb slowly came to realize what he had just done. “Jon I’m sorry.” He moved off of Reek and tried to approach his brother. “Jon please.”  
“Stay away from me.” Snow growled animalistically at him when he moved to approach him again.  
Reek scrambled to the corner once he was free.  
…  
Ramsay watched with Ben in the shadows as the pets fought.  
“Aren’t you worried he’ll kill Reek.”  
“Reek can handle him, he has so far. If I feel he’s in danger, I’ll intervene.”  
He watched with a s mirk as ultimately Snow snarled at Robb. The pure animal sound caused Ramsay to get hard. He watched as the three pets curled up away from one another, he wished he could go gather his Reek up in his arms and fuck him senseless. Unfortunately that would ruin his game for tomorrow. It would be one to remember.


	14. To Tired To Come Up With A Title

                Snow stayed curled up in his corner of the cage even after he woke up trying to remember that his brother wasn’t truly his brother right now.  He didn’t need a brother anyway.  Master would be there for him, he had to be.  The pets heart started to beat quickly when he heard footsteps approaching.  Reek had already shot up and kneeled next to the door.  Why should he be so excited over the kennel master?  Unless?  Snow got up just as Ramsay came into view.  He was so excited that he could barely contain it, that excitement came out as whimpers and whining.  This was the first time he understood why Reek was the way that he was.

                “Look at my two good boys all ready for me.”

                Reek and Snow both continued to whine pitifully as he slowly opened the door, enjoying every moment of it.

                The ever needy Reek was pet first as Ramsay grabbed ahold of some of his hair simultaneously caressing his cheek.  Those adoring eyes stared up at their master with every piece of love they could muster.

                Resentment, was that what this feeling was?  The pain and rage mixed into one horrid emotion.  Snow growled suddenly and deeply at Reek, wanting badly to rip his throat out.

                “Snow, if you do not stop growling at my Reek this instant, you will regret it.”

                Snow did in fact struggle over this task but eventually calmed enough to remember that Ramsay could hurt him.

                “Good boy.  Now Wolf, why don’t you come greet me, before I get angry.”

                “No,” Robb says loud and clear.  He had been thinking since last night.  What did he really have to lose by fighting this man, this monster?  His wife is dead.  His child is dead.  His mother is dead.  His father is dead.  His sisters are probably dead now that the war is over and they held no value.  Even his brothers are dead.  Jon is, he might as well be dead.  He had bent to the monsters will and become the pet he wanted.  It was like he didn’t even try to fight it.  Now he was Ramsay’s pretty little play thing.

                “Wolf come here.  Now.”  Reek had the brains to shrink down but not away from his master.  Snow backed away into the corner not liking the tone of his voice.

                “I already said no, what aren’t you getting about it bastard?”

                This time Reek was completely out of the way as Ramsay reached in grabbing ahold of Robb’s hair.  “Alright my lord, why don’t we have some fun, hmm?”  Robb’s face connected hard with the cement ground as Ramsay threw him out.  “Here I was going to take it easy on you but no you had to go and be an idiot.  I already knew I had to punish you for hurting what is mine last night but now I get to do a whole lot more than punish you, I get to remake you.”

                Robb started to back away still on his ass to get away from this crazy man.  “I won’t let you.”

                “I was really hoping you would say that.”  Ramsay says smiling fondly.  “I thought for sure that you would have some fight to you especially after how you acted in the stables.  You attacked anything that moved.  I was so disappointed with how little you fought.  Here’s my Wolf though, the Wolf I wanted, a fighter.”

                “I do not belong to you,” Robb growls.

                “Wrong again. You,” he pointed a finger at the man.  “Are mine.  Even if you die, even if you somehow find a way to free your body, every other part of you is mine.  If we are being honest, those are the important parts, are they not?”  Ramsay had begun to circle him without Robb even realizing it.  “You have been mine since the moment my father plucked you out of the carnage.”  Ramsay lunged forward crushing Robb’s hand under a heavy foot.  “Don’t worry soon you will understand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry just another teaser chapter but they will get long starting on my next update, just to tired to write right now.


	15. Foul

                Snow cringed along with Robb as he was thrown to the ground.  He started to whine softly until Ramsay turned to glare at him.  “Not now Snow, unless you want to be next.”  Robb growling took his attention back though.  “Let’s start with that pretty mouth of yours.”

                Snow tried not to whine, he even buried his face into the hay trying to smother it but nothing was working.  Even the dogs got the memo after he yelled though and stopped barking there were no other sounds to cover it up.

                Reek on the other hand was a perfect picture of calm for once.  Ramsay was pissed but it wasn’t at him, that didn’t happy very often.  Even if he was pissed at someone else, Ramsay took it out on him.  He practically jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his forearm.  Reek watched timidly as Snow cuddled up next to him, the same being that had just growled at him was now seeking comfort from him.

                Snow couldn’t bear it any longer, he was beginning to have a panic attack.  The pet couldn’t breathe.  Reek looked put together though, maybe he could, if Reek let him.  He muffled his whine as best he could and crawled towards the other pet desperately.   He must have startled the other because he jumped up and gave him an incredulous look.

                Finally deeming that his master would be more angry about Snow whining then them touching, Reek allowed the younger pet to cuddled up to him.

                A very loud scream drew their attention towards their master and the naught Lord.  Robb was covered in blood and had obviously pissed himself.  He smelled almost as bad as Reek did.  Ramsay called him every insult he had as he flayed the boy’s hand.  Reek could sympathize about how much that truly hurt but he was disrespectable to Master, it was his own fault.

                “Reek, Snow come here.”

                Snow trailed after Reek coming to a stop next to Ramsay and kneeling like a good boy.  Snow didn’t like that Master was covered in gore.  The pet visibly flinched when he moved off of Robb and came to stand in front of them.  The broken man lying in his own bodily fluids tried hopelessly to move, to get away.

                “Look at you Snow following Reek’s example.  It’s fair to see who got the brains.  Catelyn Stark must have been a very dumb woman herself.”

                “Shut up!”  Robb growls from his spot on the floor.

                “I’ve had enough out of you,” Ramsay stalked back over to him and pressed his foot onto the other’s throat.  He waited until he knew Robb would pass out before releasing him.  There would be a good sized bruise soon though, he was sure of it.  “If you don’t manage to stay quiet until I tell you otherwise, I will flay your lips.  Am I understood?”

                Robb was still gasping for air as he nodded.

                “Good.”  He patted his hair and returned to his good boys.  “He’s worse than you were,” Ramsay mutters stroking his favorite pet’s hair and scratching behind his ear.  “Since you have been such a good boy Reek, I’ll let you enjoy my new game first.  Go up to Robb and bite one of his fingers, flayed or not it is up to you.  I want you to bite as hard as you can until I tell you otherwise.  Go now.”

                Reek gulped as he crawled over to the injured figure.  Robb glared at him but didn’t dare speak.  He had managed to get onto his knees but was still hunched over.  Instantly at that look Reek dropped down to his stomach and crawled forward.  He knew he had to obey his master but Robb was still very scary.

                “You bite him back and you will be in a world of pain.”

                Reek looked at his hand unsure of himself.  Sure he could bite a full finger and save Robb some pain but if he bit a flayed finger he would make Master happy and in the end his master was the only one who mattered.  In a quick movement, at least quick for Reek, he latched onto Robb’s middle finger, one of the ones that had been flayed, with what few teeth he had left.  The Wolf cried out trying to yank his hand away but only causing himself more pain.  He couldn’t bite though, he couldn’t take any more pain from Ramsay, he was to brutal.  Finally, defeated he rested his head against Reek’s shoulder and panted heavily.

                “That’s enough Reek, come back to me.”

                As soon as Reek’s support was gone, he collapsed back onto the ground, whining in shame.

                “Snow it is your turn, go and bite that foul creature.”  Ramsay smiled to himself immediately.  When he reached down to ruffle Snow’s hair the pet shied away, whining again.  After a few moments of shock, Ramsay slapped him hard across the face.  “Don’t ever move away from me again.  Get over there.”  A harsh kick had Snow moving fast towards his brother.

                Snow cowered down as well as he approached but not nearly as much.  Thankfully Snow chose a fresh finger and the bite wasn’t nearly as hard though there were more teeth in his mouth when compared to Reek.

                Ramsay called him off after a few minutes.  “You two may return to your cage.”  He watched them go into their cage before locking them both back up and turning his attention to Robb.  “You my wolf have earned yourself a long-term stay back in the dungeons to think about what you have done.  Also I have come up with a lovely new name for you, Wolf is definitely too proud.  Would you like to hear it?”

                Still unsure if he had permission to talk the pet nodded shakily.

                “Foul.”


	16. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to show that Reek has very little connection to Theon and that he virtually sees the other two has dogs, if that makes sense.

                Reek was being tongue bathed by Kyra when Ben entered the kennels.  “Your master calls for you,” the man says gruffly yet he smiled at the display of affection.  The pet nodded carefully moving away from Kyra.  The dog seemed rather offended but allowed him to leave.

                Snow, who had been enjoying a sun spot with Clara, noticed immediately that Reek was leaving and rushed to follow him.  He by no means wanted to be alone with the dogs and Ben, especially not Ben.  The small pet let out a surprised squeak as he was pulled back by his collar.

                “Ramsay didn’t say anything about you.  Sit.”

                Reek glanced back making soft confused sounds but knew better than to keep his master waiting.

                Snow obeyed at first and sat down but the farther away Reek got the more anxious he got as well.  The very scared pet whined louder and louder eventually he even got up, pulling on his collar.

                “I told you to sit!”  Ben yanked hard forcing him to sit again only for the pet to get back up.  “You disrespectful cur!”  He delivered a sharp blow to the Snow’s face causing blood to gush from his nose, there was the barest hint of a yelp.  “I’ll make you think twice about disobeying me.”  Snow was then dragged by his collar to a post with a very short chain attached to it.

                The chain didn’t allow Snow to get out of crouching position once it was attached.  All of it was too much, he lashed out grabbing ahold of Ben’s hand with his teeth.

                Ben roared, kicking Snow to try and get him to let go only causing him to bite harder.  Suddenly Kyra lunged at Snow biting the back of his neck until he ultimately let go.  Another snarl had the smaller pet rolling onto his back in submission.  She nipped at him a few times before returning to lounging around.

…

                Reek heard Snow’s whining until he was almost to the castle.  He deemed it safe then to walk on his feet.  Master didn’t mind him walking unless he was disrespectful.  Ben on the other hand saw it as very offensive.

                When Reek found Ramsay in his study, he looked rather stressed out.

                “Come kneel by my side.”

                Reek obeyed, resting his head on Ramsay’s knee when he patted it.  When his master ran his fingers through messy hair he was practically in heaven.

                “It’s been awhile since we got to spend time alone.”  Ramsay seemed to be talking more to himself then he was to Reek.  “I’ve missed out time together.  I will have you know though that Foul seems to be learning and Snow is doing very well in the kennels.  As long as you continue to obey me, which I know you will, I see no reason why they wouldn’t be fine on their own in the kennels.”

                Reek peered up at his master and almost smiled.  “Thank you Master.”  The licked the wrist connected to the hand in his hair.  “Thank you.”

                “Why don’t you show me your gratitude, hmm?”  Ramsay pushed back his chair a little.  “Right here pet.”

                Reek wasted no time in settling between his legs.  He used his minimal teeth to undo the ties holding his master’s breeches shut, to get to the prize within.

…

                Reek returned to the kennels after a cuddling with Ramsay all afternoon as he worked.  His master had even kissed him goodbye.

                Snow was covered in fresh bruises and tied to the post.  He looked up as he crawled into the run and started whining at him.  When he tried lying back with the dogs for the time they had left instead, Snow switched to snarling pulling on the chain.

                Reek ignored him in favor of being sniffed to death by the girls.  They could smell Ramsay on him and that made them very happy besides since he was on the post he obviously misbehaved.  Reek didn’t want to insight Ben’s wrath; a sulking pet was much preferred to that.

                When Ben did return he walked over to Snow and undid his chain.  “You had better be good.”

                Snow tried to reassure him with his eyes before quickly moving over to Reek.  He must have approached wrong though because Kyra sprang up and growled at him.  The bitch stood over him until he finally rolled onto his back again.  As soon as she moved away, he approached Reek and laid next to him.  The other pet barely responded to him.  Snow practically head butted him to get one.

                Reek eventually peered up at him and huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG!!!!!!!!!


	17. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change some things, for one, they are in Winterfell not the Dreadfort and I am aware of some timeline mess-ups but I don't know how to fix them so I'm gonna pretend they're not there. And as a warning this chapter could be seen as graphic and there is a death of an infant so keep that in mind as you are reading or turn away now.

                Ramsay came thundering into the small cell throwing the door open.  “Get up!  You’re going to be late, Your Grace.”

                Robb peered out past his arm at him.  “What?  What is going on?”

                “You’re going to be late for the wedding if you don’t get ready now.  Now come on!”  Ramsay’s face started to fall but he reminded himself of patience.  “Please Your Grace, they’ll punish me if you’re late.  You know how your mother gets.  You’re bath is ready and all of your clothes are laid out.  Come!”

                Robb squinted at the harsh light as he followed Ramsay up the stairs and to a chamber.  It hit him hard as he looked around.  He knew this chamber.  There were scorch marks covering all of the walls but it was sill recognizable as his room.

                “Did you want me to help you bathe?  You need to have your injuries cleaned today.”

                “My injuries?”

                “Yes, your injuries from the war.  Come now, there’s not much time left.”

                Robb took off what little clothes he had left and stared down at the water..

                “Your Grace, is something wrong?”

                “No,” he sank into the water with a groan.

                Ramsay couldn’t believe how amazing this was turning out!  He was expecting at least a little bit of resistance.  The man grabbed a rag from the ledge and got it thoroughly wet.  His pet flinched a little but eventually relaxed.  Even when he peeled away the bandages he stayed calm.  “You are healing well.”  Ramsay applied the healing ointment and put on fresh bandages as well as rewrapping his hands.  “Your clothes, Your Grace.”  He gestured to the bed.

                Robb nodded grabbing a towel as he stepped out of the bath, drying himself off.

                Ramsay helped him into his clothes as Robb paid attention to all of the little details.  He especially noticed the fur lining the sleeves that looked so familiar and the very detailed direwolf embroidered over his breast.  That stitching also looked very familiar.  “Can’t forget the most important piece of your wardrobe.”

                Robb watched as he walked around the bed and picked up something shiny.

                “Here you are My King.”

                Robb stared at the crown that was being offered to him for a very long moment before taking it and placing it on his head.

                “If you would follow me Your Grace.”

                Robb nodded allowing him to lead him to the grand hall.  Music was being played softly in the background and when he looked to see where it was coming from, a violinist was in the corner.  Ahead was a young woman standing in front of them.  She was shaking by the looks of it and her long hair covered most of her face.

                “Hello Arya.”  Ramsay calls, pulling her in to kiss her delicately.  “Doesn’t our King look dashing in the outfit you made him.”

                “Yes my Lord.”

                “Arya?”  Robb looked over the girl, she didn’t look anything like Arya.  As far as he knew she was also horrible at sowing.  Yet he hadn’t seen her in years so maybe she had just changed a lot.

                “Come,” Ramsay says pushing him forward by his shoulder impatiently.  “Your mother is waiting for you.”

                Robb looked around as he walked down the hall.  There weren’t very many people and the people that were there seemed involved in themselves.  He glanced over at the front of the hall and there stood Roose Bolton.  Roose?  What?  He shouldn’t trust him yet he couldn’t remember why.  An older woman stood next to him, she was also shaking.

                “Lady Catelyn, do you have something to say to your son?”  Ramsay prompts.

                The woman approached him but Robb stepped away.

                “You’re not my mother.”

                She looked up at Ramsay as if for guidance when she got none she rested a hand on Robb’s cheek.  “Oh Robb, you’re just confused.  You need to stop drinking so much at night.”  She removed her hand and instead kissed his cheek.  “Go now, your wife is waiting.”

                Robb turned to where she was looking.  From the back all he could see was long black hair.  It couldn’t be.  No.  Faintly in the background he heard a horrid song.  He rounded the table with everyone’s eyes on him.  Slowly, his hand reached out.  Robb’s hand gently grazed her shoulder and she turned eyes wide.  She looked so much like his Talisa.  There was even a prominent baby bump on her stomach.  What truly gave it away though, the horrendous stitches holding her mouth shut.

                The King flew himself back falling to the ground and starting to cry.  “NO!”

                Ramsay looked to Roose smiling.  “You can’t say that, that wasn’t worth it.”  He stalked his way over to where Robb had fallen.  The very proud of himself man reached down and ruffled his hair.  “Come now My King you’re ruining your uncles wedding.  Everyone you love is here; your sister, your brother, your best friend, your mother, even your wife, and child.”  Snow and Reek were huddled together in the corner tracking Ramsay’s movements.

                “Please no more, make it stop, please make it stop.  I’ll be good.”

                “Now, now, I’m not even done with your surprise.”  Forcibly he grabbed his chin and made him look towards where Roose and his ‘mother’ stood.

                “No!”  Robb screamed as Roose slit her throat.

                “What’s wrong Robb?”

                “Foul, please my name is Foul.  I’ll be good, just make it stop.”  Foul clutched onto him, begging with his eyes.

                “Alright, alright little pet.  This all can end, you just have to do something very important for me.”  The fire in Ramsay’s eyes came to life.

                “I’ll do anything, please.”

                Ramsay handed him a knife.  “Girl come here.”

                The pregnant girl cried and cried but obeyed him.

                “Lay down in front of my precious pet.  Now Foul, you take that knife and stab her, right here.”  Ramsay kicked her hard in the stomach.

                “I c-can’t, please Master don’t make me.”  Robb clutched the knife in his hand and cried.  “Please.”

                “You can and you will!  Now!”

                Before Foul could put too much thought into it, he stabbed her hard where he knew a baby lied.

                “Good boy.”  Ramsay cooed as he held the pet close in comfort.  “Good boy Foul, I know that was hard for you.”

                Robb sobbed as he watched the girl bleed out, he couldn’t look away, he couldn’t!

                “Now how about we get you out of these nasty clothes and back in the kennels where you belong, hmm?”

                “Yes Master, please.”

                Ramsay nodded whistling for Snow and Reek to follow as he walked out of the hall.

                Roose looked around the room, almost smiling.  A feeling settled within him, that could almost be seen as pride.


	18. Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foul is readmitted to the kennels.

                Reek slept cozied up to Ramsay’s side for the first time in forever.  Ramsay had one arm draped over him with his pet’s head buried in his chest and curled into his side.

                Foul had emerged from the dungeons a week ago.  There were no longer a burning fire to him, hell Snow had more fight to him.  Snow had been harassing Reek when Ramsay brought him in.  Reek had been too distracted by the other pet that he hadn’t noticed him coming in.  He tried to make up for it by getting to him fast but Snow bit into his back leg and tried to drag him back.

                “Snow!” Ramsay had a stern tone to his voice but his eyes showed that he was amused.  “If you don’t take it easy on Reek, you’re going to give him a heart attack.”

                Snow let go of Reek and made his way over to Ramsay.  He hadn’t even noticed Foul until he was having his hair ruffled.  The small pet bared his teeth at him but kneeled next to Ramsay.  Reek had made it to Ramsay as well and knelt down.

                “Boys, Foul has returned for more fun.”  Ramsay patted his head and undid the leather leash connected to his collar.  “You play nice.”

                Reek looked up at him with hopeful eyes.  He didn’t know how much longer he could stand Snow constantly harassing him.

                Ramsay smiled down at him knowingly.  “Sorry Reek you’ll have to wait a little bit longer, no need to overwhelm these two.”  Honestly he couldn’t give two shits about them but the look in Reek’s eyes was enough to make him want to wait, he was so cute when he was sad.  “Ben I have business to attend to, keep an eye on them.”  In reality he would be watching them but they didn’t need to know that.  Reek probably knew but not that his behavior would change so what did it really matter.  The other two though, he wanted to know how they would act.

                At first Snow stuck to harassing Reek until Ben told him to leave him alone.  Instead Reek sat with Ben quietly.  Meanwhile Foul had been trying to get away from the bitches that seemed to want to constantly sniff or bite him, depending on the dog.  Snow turned his attention to Foul.  At first it was to glare at him then he slowly approached him.

                Ben wasn’t paying attention to them instead he patted Reek’s side very roughly as he would do with the bitches.  It always left Reek gasping for air but neither of them seemed to notice that anymore.  “You getting old?  Can’t keep up with the puppies?”  All he got in response were pale eyes looking up at him, no emotion to be shown.  “It’s alright Reek, even old dogs have a place here, granted they can keep up.”  He rumbled a deep laugh and patted Reek’s side again.  “Why don’t you go get your chores done, hmm?”

                Reek nodded, scurrying off to obey.  He had just begun removing bad hay from a kennel when he saw Snow approaching Foul.  A small, scratch that, a large part of him was hoping that he decided to harass Foul instead.  Ben was right, he was getting to worn out to try and coddle Jon.  He could stand anything Ramsay did to him but a needy puppy, that was asking too much.

                Snow got very close to Foul, too close for comfort and sniffed at him.  When they looked into one another’s eyes Foul saw the need for comfort.  Snow saw the pain that resonated through his body.  Just by looking at him he could tell, Ramsay had certainly done a number on him.  Foul froze as Snow started to brush up against his side.

                Snow stayed close to him until it was lunch time.  Ben gave them all a giant plate of meat scraps.  Reek carefully slid under the girls until he was close enough to grab a chunk and run out.  He even hid under a kennel as he ate for good measure.  Snow wasn’t nearly as efficient about it but he wasn’t nearly as small.  He tried a few times to get under or even barge through but in the end he’d received a bloody shoulder for trying.  Instead he went after Reek’s food.  Reek gave a good ol’ try of baring the few teeth he had left and growling but Snow grabbed ahold of it.  The small pet practically cried at losing his prize.  Foul didn’t even try to get food he just stared at the pile of dogs in aww.  When Snow suddenly bumped his shoulder he flinched turning to bite, stopping just short of his teeth sinking in.

                The black haired dog put the meat down in front of him and together they enjoyed the meat.

                Reek was able to get back into the pile again but only got a few scraps before it was all gone.  He spent the rest of the day being very sour at Snow whenever he tried to be cuddly towards him or tried to plan.  Ben couldn’t help but laugh when Snow pulled on Reek’s ear one too many times and weak jaws clamped down on his cheek.  It didn’t do much to hurt him but it stunned Snow enough to allow him to leave him alone for a few seconds.

                Supper was a quiet affair for once with all three pets obediently eating from Ramsay’s hand.  Then came bed time when they all filed into the kennels.  Reek slept in the corner with Snow crushing him and Foul decided he wanted to join the pile and laid on top of Snow.  Needless to say, Reek had a very hard time breathing.

                He was especially happy when Ramsay decided his dog had, had enough a week later and allowed him to return to his room.  He had never been happier.  That was until Snow saw him again and payed extra attention to making him miserable and he still cried like a babe when Reek was taken away from him but having Foul there seemed to help calm him, at least enough that Ben didn’t feel the need to strangle the insolent pet.


	19. Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later

                Reek kneeled next to Ramsay as he worked enjoying just being next to him.  Things had been back to normal for the most part for the past six months aside from Snow and Foul joining them when Ramsay had need of them.  He was so occupied in loving his master that he hadn’t noticed someone coming into the room.  With that being said he scurried under the table in fear when he heard a rather loud voice.

                “There they are, I called for them ages ago.”

                “Well,” the other voice replies after a few more words Reek concluded that it was Damon.  “The small one appeared to be giving Ben a hard time with catching him.  I’m assuming he did something to warrant his wrath.  Took the both of us forever to even catch him and even when we did he put up one hell of a fight.”

                Reek peered under the desk from where he crouched at Snow who looked extremely pleased with himself even if he had gotten in trouble.

                “Little bastard cut up my arms.  He calmed as soon as I told him we were going to see you, let Ben whip ‘em and followed me here.”

                Ramsay nodded.  “Come to me.”  It was obvious without saying their names he was talking to Foul and Snow.  “You can go Damon.  Reek out from under my chair, now.”

                Reek scurried to obey as Snow and Foul rounded the table.  As soon as Snow saw him the pet plowed him over biting at his neck.  Foul simply knelt by Ramsay remaining quiet.

                “Snow leave Reek be and come here!”  His tone was harsh and demanding.

                Snow flinched, obeying quickly.  He didn’t even whimper as Ramsay grabbed his hair though and Reek could only imagine that if he had a tail it would be thumping away.

                “Are you being a bad pet today?”

                Reek expected Ramsay to look angry but instead he was amused.  How was that fair?  He was sure that if it had been him acting like that Ramsay would have already flayed one hand and have been working on the other.

                “I have work to finish so I will allow you to play and work off some energy but once I am done, I want your full attention.  Am I clear Snow?”

                “Yes Master.”

                “Go easy on Reek, he’s a lot more breakable then you are.  Foul I want you to join too.”

                “Yes Master,” Foul didn’t seemed almost as unhappy about it as Reek did.

                Snow was walking on sunshine though as he plowed into Reek again who had just managed to get back up.  Snow would bite, claw, and push Reek around and he just took it like a dutiful pet after all Ramsay could give him worse.  Foul eventually was pulled into it when Reek had, had enough and hid behind him.  All three were panting when Ramsay called them over.

                “You just wear them right out don’t you.”  Ramsay patted Reek’s head knowing the toll it took on his body.  “Poor Snow, they just can’t keep up with you.  Come.”  Their master’s long strides were hard to keep up with for Foul and Reek who were still tired, Snow on the other hand had to keep himself from running out ahead to explore.  The small pet had truly flourished under Ramsay’s rule; he had never expected this out of him.  “You can go ahead pet but make sure to pay attention to when we stop.”

                Snow beamed traveling all over the hallway.  Foul actually smiled as he watched him.

                “I’m happy that he actually seems happy.  He broke too far to even retain the human side of him,” Foul whispers, quietly not loud enough for Ramsay to hear as far as they knew.  At least they’re master didn’t seem to realize it.  Reek wasn’t actually sure if he had said it to himself or was addressing him, he still nodded in response stopping as they approached Ramsay’s room.  It took a few moments for Snow to realize they had stopped but he came running back once he did.

                Ramsay opened the door ushering them inside.  Reek knelt obediently on the small rug, it was rude to go further in without his master saying it was okay.  Foul followed his example but Snow explored.  After the door was shut and locked, Ramsay turned to glare at the wandering pet. Snow didn’t even notice for a long while until finally he looked at Ramsay then the other two pets then Ramsay again.  When he did actually approach he went to Ramsay though.

                Reek could sense the moment the air changed and Ramsay’s foot shot out to kick him in the ribs.

                Snow looked offended but kneeled next to the other two.

                “I am allowing you both the chance to stay in here in a nice comfy room as with Winter it is going to get harder for you to stay healthy but if you take advantage of my kindness you will be sent to the dungeons.”  Ramsay turned going to his bed.  “Reek you will join me on the bed tonight, you two can sleep on this rug here.  When you earn it, you can join me on the bed.”

                Snow and Foul slept pressed together even though they didn’t need to since they didn’t need to fear freezing to death.


	20. Where do all these pets end up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The purpose of why Roose gave Ramsay pets is finally revealed.

Snow often felt like a teething puppy. He started chawing on Reek so much that Ramsay caved in and got him sticks, bones, and destructed clothes to satisfy his need to chew. Foul did not allow him to chew on him, he learned that the hard way when the older pet snapped biting deep into Snow’s shoulder. Ramsay for the most part allowed the pets to interact as they please as long as they kept animal dynamics.  
…  
Snow whined softly at the foot of the bed.  
Ramsay sighed. “Snow! Shut up!” The room was quiet for a little while longer until the whining started again. “Fucking,” he threw back the covers and stormed to where Snow crouched. “I told you to shut up, why are you still whining?”  
The pet crawled forward and rubbed himself against Ramsay’s legs. He didn’t expect to be kicked in the face.  
“If you continue to whine, I will stitch your lips shut. Now go back to the rug and shut up!”  
Ramsay watched him scurry back to his rug where Foul was lying soundly but watching his master. Then angrily came back to the bed. “Annoying shit.”  
Reek moved so Ramsay could put his feet back under him before curling around them happily.  
…  
Roose summoned his bastard to his chambers. Ramsay came in not much later with his three pets following close. Reek was perfectly obedient, Robb was nervous and looking around but for the most part obedient, and of course Snow was annoyingly disobedient. Ramsay had put a leash around his neck and yanked tight whenever he annoyed him which was getting increasingly more often. The pet whined but after a few yanks knelt next to Ramsay and the other pets.  
“What do you call Robb?”  
“Foul.”  
“Foul come here.” Roose knelt a little and summoned the pet closer with a hand motion.  
Foul looked unsure and looked up to Ramsay who nodded at him. The pet slowly crawled to Roose low to the ground. He knelt in front of him once he got to him. Roose patted his head. “Good. He will be staying with me from now on.”  
Ramsay gave his father a questioning look. “So that’s why you gave him to me?”  
Roose nodded smiling down at his new toy. “Yes and Jon Snow is a gift to you, to do as you wish.”  
“Or you could take Snow and leave Foul with me.”  
Roose laughed, “No King Robb Stark is mine. I have so many wonderful plans for him. You don’t want the either then give him to someone else, Locke has expressed an interest for him.”  
Ramsay groaned pulling on the leash. “Come Reek, Snow.”  
Robb went to follow them but Roose grabbed ahold of his collar. “No, stay.”  
Snow didn’t know how to react. He kept looking back at his brother but because of the leash had to go with Ramsay. As soon as Foul was out of sight he practically plastered himself to Reek. A very confused whine came from deep inside him.  
Ramsay had set a fast pace and glared down at his pets. “Snow! We have talked about this! Shut up! I have put up with you for so long for nothing!” He stopped and started kicking the pet, Snow tried to get away but of course the leash stopped him. Reek had enough sense to get out of the way and be submissive. He beat him close to death before stomping away calling for Reek.  
…  
Snow was lying in his own blood when he heard footsteps. Master?  
“Well there’s not much left to you anymore. Oh well I will make do.” Locke leaned over him smiling. “Long time no see pet. Ramsay named you “Snow” correct? I like it so it will stay.” Leaning down he lifted the broken pet into his arms. “You can call me Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is to update this once a week, hopefully more but I may not always have time. I've been writing Destiel for the past few years and Thramsay writing is rather new to me, so please bear with me.


End file.
